


A chance decision ( phan)

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance decision ( phan)

( Dan’s p.o.v)  
I breathe in and out, anticipating the next moment. It’s not the biggest thing in my life, just..still important. ‘come on Dan you got to do it’ I mumble to myself. I really am a fail aren’t I? I let out an air laugh at that thought before knocking. As I get to the door I realize too late that I might not be ready for this little fact. He answers the bedroom door in confusion, usually I don’t bother to knock “ Hey, what’s up?” his smile intoxicating as it is, was not what I needed at the moment. “ hey, can we talk” He smiles nervously at me, worried about what I was so serious about all the sudden.  
“Sure Dan, come in” His voice was quite awkward at the change of atmosphere. He sits down on his bed and motions for me to have a seat beside him, I was hesitant to take it but after a moments consideration I thought I would give in, maybe it would be better sitting. I take a deep breath before taking a chance and telling him “I’m gay.” I wait for his reaction, his horror that I lived with him, and seen him in some of his indecent moments, but it thankfully never came. His eyes widen for a brief moment before he bursts into full out laughing. I myself was shocked by the reaction, everyone else I had told were horrified, beaten me, never spoken with me again. But he was different. I smile nervously at him a moment “ wh-” I was cut off by him looking at me normally again, the laughter out of his system “ is that really it?” He didn’t wait for my response before continuing “you had me worried it was something more serious.” He look showed so much reassurance, and understanding that I started to cry.  
He looked at me a moment before pulling me into a hug. He shushed me, his face pressed into my hair. I sob for what felt like hours with him holding me in that position before I finally got a hold of myself. I breathe heavily for a moment before sighing. I lean my head onto his chest, tired from the experience. We lie that way for while longer before I fall asleep.  
\-----------------  
I wake up in my bed the next morning, happy and feeling like a weight has been lifted from my heart. I finally decided to get up after the long waking period. I head downstairs, hoping to get some cereal before Phil eats the rest. As I pour the last bit of milk, I hear the door. I look at the board and see it's my turn to get it, before I take my cereal to answer the door, only to see Phil's current girlfriend Chloe “ Hey ..Dan” she twirls her hair for a moment before asking “ is Phil here“ I smile at her in knowingness “ in his room, go right ahead.” I step aside and she nods at me. I decided to head to my room and do the thing where I sit in one spot for hours on tumblr. About half an hour later I hear Phil and Chloe whisper yelling about something. I then hear her start to yell “ IT’S ME OR HIM.” My eyes widen, knowing that WHO she was talking about just not WHY. I hear Phil talk yelling back her, not loud enough for me to hear what he was saying. It keeps going on like that for another hour before I hear Phil yelling “ your mum’s a door!” and the door slamming. I get out of my room, my nosey-ness and wanting to comfort a friend getting the better of me. When I reach him he’s heaving, tears running out of his eyes, anger and sadness shown through one look “ um Phil, what happened?” He smiles at me a moment before saying in a happy whisper “You.”  
\--------------------------------------------------  
(Phil’s P.O.V)  
I lye in my bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about what Dan told me last night. He seemed so scared to tell me, why is that? My thoughts are interrupted when I hear Dan talking to someone in the hall. I then hear heels click down the hall. My door opens to reveal Chloe, I scowl at her a bit, she didn’t even knock! She smiles and crawls over to me on the bed “ hey “ She gives me a peck on the cheek before cuddling up to me. After what feels like forever of not talking she finally realizes that i’m a bit off, give her a fucking award! “what’s wrong?” I look at her a moment, trying to figure out if I should tell her or not. I love her, at least I thought I did, and she’s my girlfriend so I should be telling her everything right? “ nothing really, just a bit sour, last night Dan told me he was gay, and I- I feel like he was scared to tell me it, I -I” I frown, not knowing how to explain it. Her face turned into pure shock before turning into a smile “ hey! now you have an excuse to live with me!” I frown at her words, not fully comprehending what she was getting at.  
“Why would I move out?” my tone is getting a bit aggravated but still steady. She looks at me like i’m retarded “ because he’s gay? there’s so many things wrong with it, one it’s a sin so he’s a bad person, two he’s going to be flirting with you all the time, three he choose to be gay now? while we’re dating, and after he moves in with you?” My jaw drops at her snippy tone, not believing that I could be dating such a hateful person, was this really the person I fell in love with ?! Well, no that was Dan, but I started to date her before I knew he wasn’t straight, she asked and I thought we could try it out. I feel bad about the situation now “ excuse me?! There’s so many things wrong with THAT sentence! one, it’s not a choice you’re born like that, Two he wouldn’t flirt with me while I have a girlfriend, he’s not like that Chloe” She looks at me angrily, knowing that I was putting my foot down for the first time in the relationship, and she’s not liking it. She looks down at the ground before looking up at me with tears in her eyes “ Phil IT’S ME OR HIM, move out with me your girlfriend, or stay here with your gay friend” My eyes widen at what she says, but there was no hesitation of what I said next “ Dan” She glares daggers into me before her snippy tone gets even more bitchy “ What?!” I smirk at her “ I choose Dan.” For another hour we argued back and forth about the same thing. She finally breaks down yelling at the top of her lungs” why would you choose a gay freak over a hot girl ?!” I laugh at that statement. She doesn’t know i’m bi, which is like half gay. My little laugh turn into full blown laughter at that thought.  
“You realize i’m bi right? Now on the statement of hotness, I wouldn’t even recommend you to my worst enemy, you’re ugly inside and out.” Her jaw drops then tightens. She stomps out the door screaming behind her “YOU’RE A FREAK.” I feel tears fall out of my eyes for a few of many reasons one being that there could be people like that, two being the time I wasted on that bitch. “Well Your mum’s a door!” I yell at her before the front door slams behind her. I hear her shoes click with the hard tile hallway. I stand in the hallway staring at the door a moment before I hear Dan’s angelic voice laced with concern “Phil, what happened?” I smile at him, knowing the only thing I learned from this experience was how much I truly love him. The only thing I could say to his question was “ you.” His eyes widen, and he frowns not liking that he caused me to feel like this, but oh was he wrong. I look at him a moment, getting a bit closer to him, my hands take hold of his face, I could feel his breath quicken “ Dan, you are the reason we broke up, but oh am I so lucky we did, I realized just how much you affect me and I can’t let that down. So Don’t hate me for this.” He opened his mouth, probably to ask what in gods name I was talking about, which even I don’t know truly that answer , Before my lips connected to his. He stiffens a moment before returning it softly. He pulls away with a small smile “ I could never.” Before going back.  
The years that followed were what filled my life with happiness . We get married, adopted a kid, got a dog, grew old, and had a wonderful life, all because his chance decision to tell me, and my chance decision to express.


End file.
